


elysian

by itisjosh



Series: fo4 but it's mcyt [5]
Category: Fallout 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Exploration, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, No Angst, Play Fighting, Sibling Bonding, Teamwork, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Tommy remembers a time from before Phil, Wilbur, and Techno, and he remembers that he didn't like it all that much. He struts alongside his family, head held high as he grins at them, unable to explain the happy feeling in his chest. It's not like this is something new for them - they always travel together, they always go and explore as a unit, as one. But there's something different about today, and Tommy can't quite make out what it is.All he really knows is that it's a good feeling, and that he'd rather die than let go of that feeling.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: fo4 but it's mcyt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	elysian

Tommy remembers a time from before Phil, Wilbur, and Techno, and he remembers that he didn't like it all that much. He struts alongside his family, head held high as he grins at them, unable to explain the happy feeling in his chest. It's not like this is something new for them - they always travel together, they always go and explore as a unit, as one. But there's something different about today, and Tommy can't quite make out what it is. All he really knows is that it's a good feeling, and that he'd rather die than let go of that feeling.

The sun is starting to rise, hovering right below the horizon, though Tommy is already having to shield his eyes. Wilbur walks silently beside him while Phil and Techno exchange jokes and laughs, which makes Tommy smile without even realising it. He knows that he's not very good at being genuine when it really comes down to it, although everyone he knows has said that it's fine. 

It doesn't feel fine, Tommy thinks. But seeing Techno smile, seeing his older brother laugh and grin, his eyes shining and twinkling with every stupid joke said, well..it makes Tommy's chest hurt. It makes him happy, it makes him want to live in this moment forever and ever, and that's just because of how fucking _good_ Techno has done. Only a few months ago, there's no way that Techno would've ever been laughing.

There's no way he would've felt comfortable enough to even leave the Church. But now, _now_ , he's almost always willing to leave their home, he's almost always willing to go and explore and travel and hunt and laugh. Tommy doesn't know the full extent of what happened to his brother, but he does know that it was shit and _bad_ , and he _also_ knows that he's never going to let it happen again. 

Tommy listens to the songbirds hum and chatter from their places on their branches, their melody ringing in his ears as they walk. Songbirds tend to follow Wilbur wherever he goes, which Tommy doesn't entirely like. He locks eyes with one of the birds, jutting his chin out. The birds scatter, flying away into the distance, never looking back. Tommy has a feeling that they might not be entirely organic, and he doesn't plan on letting them fucking _spy_ on him or his family if they're Institute synths. Tommy is nearly certain that, with the four of them all together, they could take on anything thrown at him. But he doesn't want to risk it, he doesn't want to take the chance of his family getting hurt. Tommy might be reckless and impulsive as fuck, but he knows when to tone it down and to stop altogether. 

He shoves his hands in his pockets, listening to the leaves crunch under his boots as he walks. Tommy knows that he could walk quieter, but there's not really much of a point. There's nothing out here anyways, not this early in the morning. "Philza, where exactly are we going?" Tommy asks, quirking an eyebrow at his adoptive father, trying to wrestle his grin back down. Tommy knows damn well where they're going, he knows _exactly_ where they're going and how long it'll take them to get there. "'Cause it's taking forever, and I'm just so sad and tired of walking."

Phil stares at him, so clearly unimpressed. Tommy can barely keep himself under control, the urge to laugh nearly overwhelming him with the disappointment that shines in the man's eyes. "Tommy, the amount of times I've told you this is fuckin' unbelievable, oh my _god_ ," Phil starts, which is exactly the reaction that Tommy wanted. "You never listen, that's like, your thing! It's always, _ohhh, Philza tell me this, tell me that,_ and you never hear what I say, 'cause you never stop talking and interrupting over me, and I'm so-"

"You know, Phil, I don't react well to being made fun of," Tommy grins at him, unable to keep it hidden for any longer. "That's going to make me cry, Phil. You've just made me cry. Look at this," he points up to his face, wishing he knew how to cry on command like Wilbur does. "Tears. Real, genuine tears. Pouring down my face. I'm going to lose my absolute shit. What's that thing that they used to do, back before the war? Dye they hair 'nd shit?"

Wilbur laughs, clapping his hands together as he tilts his head back, grinning like a madman. " _Dye they hair 'nd shit_ ," he repeats, doubling over into another fit of laughter, eyes eyes shining with unshed tears from how hard he's gasping for air. "Tommy, _never_ change. Technoblade, do you hear this shit? He's completely lost his mind, and I think he's driven Phil to the point of insanity. I see a few stray grey hairs in your head, Philza. Do you need me to get out the dye, so you can..dye your hair, 'nd shit?" Phil tilts his head back, staring up at the sky with wide, unimpressed eyes. "Well, dad, if you don't answer me, how am I supposed to know? I'm sure I can get your colour."

"Techno's my favourite." Phil announces. 

That's all it takes for them to dissolve into madness. 

"What? No! No, Dadza, no! No, Dadza!" Tommy fake sobs, latching himself onto Phil's arm, looking at him with the most pleading eyes that he can manage, forcing his bottom lip to tremble. "I love you, Phil! You're my dad, my father, my- my- the one who provided the sp-"

"No!" Wilbur interrupts, laughing harder than Tommy has ever seen him. "Do _not_ say that about Philza, do _not_ say that about my dad."

" _My_ dad?" Techno raises an eyebrow, a sly grin working its way onto his face with ease. Tommy feels pride settle in his chest, at the fact that he's smiling so easily now. Before, Techno's smiles were all very, very clearly forced. But now, now..they aren't. "I think you mean _our_ dad, Wilbur. He's not just yours."

"Well," Wilbur grins, "he is now," Tommy scoffs, still clinging onto Phil, no matter how hard the man tries to swat him off. Tommy is the most stubborn person he knows, and he's determined to stay latched onto Phil's arm until they arrive at their dead drop. "Don't _scoff_ at me, _child_. I'll beat you to death right now." Tommy scoffs again, deciding that Phil will understand why he has to let go. He moves away from his dad, holding his fists up in front of him, moving into the stance that Techno taught him. 

"Try me, bitch!" Tommy grins, watching as Wilbur does the same, his eyes alighting with challenge. Wilbur doesn't make any movements, and Tommy can't help but puff out his chest. "Yeah, that's what I th-" Tommy gasps when he feels his feet no longer touching the ground, snapping his head back to stare at Techno, who just beams at him. "You," Tommy seethes, "are a _prick_. A real asshole. I have never liked you."

Techno laughs, tilting his head back when he does. It seems like a trait that they've all picked up from Phil, Tommy thinks. "Wilbur, I've got him held right here. Are you gonna start hittin' him or what?" 

"Oh, that's so not cool!" Tommy thrashes back and forth, kicking out with his legs, trying to aim for Wilbur's stomach. Wilbur just laughs at him, avoiding every single one of his attacks. "Technoblade, put me down _right now!_ " Tommy laughs as he struggles, though he knows that he could get free very easily if he actually wanted to. He knows very well that Techno would put him down and they would never have to talk about what happened ever again, but..

Tommy doesn't want that, not at all. No matter how much he'll say that he's pissed and angry about the "betrayal", he wouldn't want it any other way. Phil laughs from the sidelines, one hand on his hip, the other holding his sword, which is pointed to the ground. Wilbur's revolver hangs out of its holster, nearly hitting the ground with every single one of his movements. "Okay, okay," Phil laughs, holding up his hands. "Come on, shitheads. We've got places to be. Techno, put your brother down. Wilbur, stop swinging at him. Tommy, stop screaming. You're gonna be the death of me, all fuckin' three of you, Jesus Christ. Come on, _cease_." Tommy feels himself hit the ground, sighing very loudly when a brief spike of pain shoots through his back. 

"Technoblade, I am going to start stabbin' shit." 

"That," Techno grins down at him, his eyes shining softly, "sounds very much like a you problem." 

"You're going to be the first one that I stab," Tommy decides, pushing himself off of the ground. "I'm going to stab you multiple times, actually. How's that make you feel, bitch boy?" Techno laughs, seemingly very unbothered by the threat. Tommy sighs, shoving his hands back in his pockets as he starts to walk again, smiling to himself as he listens to Phil and Wilbur bicker back and forth, arguing about if sand is bad for you or not. It's the same argument they've had for literal fucking _years_ now, and yet they never have managed to let it go. 

Tommy wouldn't trade it for the world. 

The entire walk to their dead drop goes the exact same way, with constant arguing and laughing and light-hearted banter between them all, and Tommy doesn't think that he's ever been happier in his entire life. 

He briefly wonders what his life was like before he met his family, and he realises that he really doesn't care that much. They weren't in his life back then, and if they aren't in his old memories, then Tommy doesn't really need to think about those memories at all. 


End file.
